Mystic Attack
is a technique that allows the user to extend their arms to great lengths. Overview Namekians are able to use this technique by expanding and contracting the cells in their body through willpower. Usage and Power The Mystic Attack is commonly seen in use by Piccolo, and most Namekians seem able to use this technique (like Lord Slug). It is also used by demonic characters, such as Angila, Majin Buu, and Janemba. Frieza and his ancestor Chilled are both capable of extending their tails to incredible lengths in order to attack or constrict their opponent. A fighter from the South Area, Caterpy, is also able to extend his arms, as shown when he does this to catch and slam Goku to the floor during their match in the Other World Tournament. In the manga, Roasie and Kakunsa use it to restrain Android 18 in the Tournament of Power. Penne Macareni later uses it to hit the switch to change train tracks. Battle robots such as the Cyclopian Guards, Bizu, Natt, the Super Mega Cannon Sigma, and General Rilldo can also extend their arms to catch or attack their opponents. Variations *Evil Flight Strike' - A variation where the user flails around their elongated arms while ascending. Used by Piccolo as one of his Super Skills in ''Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. It can also be used by the Future Warriors in both games if they are either a Namekian or Majin. *'Power of Darkness' - Lord Slug's Ultimate Attack where he uses Namek Finger to grab the opponent to pull them towards him allowing him to deliver a series of punches and kicks before knocking the opponent away and finishing them off with an Eye Laser blast. Also known as Darkness Rush (Ranged) where it is exclusive to Lord Slug and Namekian Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2. *'Amazing Spear' - A variation where the user powers up and delivers punch with their elongated arm followed by a series of rapid punches with their elongated arms so fast that they produce afterimages that give the illusion the opponent is getting hit by multiple arms before pulling the opponent towards them to finish off the attack with a green Energy Punch that sends the opponent flying. A Special Move used by Namekian Tekka and several minor playable Namekian characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Mystic Attack can be used in the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Princess Snake and her attendants use this technique to attack their opponents as enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Warrior-type Namekians can use the Mystic Attack in Dragon Ball Online. Super Buu uses a leg version in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Piccolo uses his version called Demon Hand. During the fight against Hirudegarn, he displays the ability to elongate and attack with his tail in a similar manner to second form Frieza. In Xenoverse, Majin and Namekian characters can use the Mystic Attack as part of their basic combos, throws, and even certain Super Skills such as Evil Flight Strike and Explosive Buu Buu Punch. Piccolo and Namekian characters can grab enemies using the Mystic Attack-based throw, giving their throw a greater range. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Namekian version of this technique is called Namek Finger and can be used by Nail and Lord Slug as one of their Super Skills. It can also be obtained and used by a Namekian Future Warrior. Like Majins and Namekians in Xenoverse, Majins and Namekians in Xenoverse 2 can also use the Mystic Attack in their basic combos, grab/throw, and certain Skills such as the aforementioned Namek Finger, Evil Flight Strike and Explosive Buu Buu Punch. Additionally, it also appears in Lord Slug's Darkness Rush (Ranged) Ultimate Skill where he uses the Mystic Attack to grab his opponent to unleash a rush attack combination then finishes the attack with an Eye Laser. Like Namek Finger, Darkness Rush (Ranged) is exclusive to Namekian characters. Also while in their Great Namekian form, Great Namek characters can use the Mystic Attack as their Strong Attack, allowing them to whip their arms around to perform as a sweeping attack. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Namekian version is called Decoy which drags the opponent in for a melee attack. There is a stronger version called Super Decoy. Additionally their is another variation called Amazing Spear which is a rapid elongated punching rush before pulling the opponent towards the user to deliver an Energy Punch. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it appears as one of Janemba's moves under the name Mystical Arm. Gallery References es:Ataque Místico Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques